


You're every line, you're every word

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt/Karen, anything domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're every line, you're every word

It’s Mothering Sunday, and even though they technically won’t be parents until the middle of June, he unilaterally decides that he’s going to make Karen brunch and buy her a card anyways. 

He wakes up long before she does, because the twins that she’s carrying have sapped her energy and she sleeps late whenever she can (and he spends the days that she doesn’t telling her to sleep later). 

He pops out to the Tesco down the street from the little house they have in North London, buys eggs and rocket and crumpets and Nutella, because those have all been things that she’s craved at different points during her pregnancy and he wants to have them all at hand if she wants them. There’s also some relatively not-tacky cards there as well, so he picks up one of those as well with the intent of filling it out. Oh, and flowers. He’s always loved daffodils, and there are some lovely cut ones that liven up the dreary March morning at a little fruit and vegetable shop, so he buys some of them as well. 

The bags are a bit heavy, but he’ll have a couple of little ones to cart about faster than he knows, so he does his best with the shopping. 

He puts the daffodils in the one vase he can find - things have been a bit upside down since they moved out of their flat, and gets to the cooking part.

He actually manages to successfully poach the eggs, which was a skill he thought that only Karen and his mother possessed, and puts them on a bed rocket, then improvises some kind of a dressing for the salad with whatever he can find in the pantry. He makes some bacon for himself, because she usually doesn’t want any, then toasts the crumpets. 

He leaves them in for too long, and they start smoking and he sets off the smoke detector. 

For some mysterious reason, this does not wake Karen up, and he tiptoes through to their bedroom to make sure that she’s still alive. 

She is, but she’s obviously sleeping quite soundly, so Matt tiptoes back downstairs to finish writing up the card for her before he wakes her up. 

He stands at the door of their room about ten minutes later, and yells, “Oi! Moonface!” 

She rolls over and faces him, and then gives him a look of death. 

“I made you breakfast,” he says. 

“Good, because that’s the only thing that’s keeping you alive right now.”  She gets out of bed and slips her slippers on, and follows him downstairs. 

“You didn’t,” she says when she sees the table and breakfast. “Matt, thanks.” 

He pulls out a chair for her, and she sits down, and then sees the card. 

“What’s this for?” 

“Open it.” 

She does, and reads it over, and then tears up a little. 

“Matt, I’m not a mom yet…” 

“But you will be, and I just wanted to say thanks, because you clearly got the short end of the stick on this one, Kaz.” 

He leans in and kisses her gently. 

“Now eat up, love,” he says. 


End file.
